


You Make Me Want to Say I Do

by marvelwlw



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 00:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You and Scarlett are dating, you're also part of the Avengers cast. After Avengers Endgame was done filming Scarlett asks you to marry her.





	You Make Me Want to Say I Do

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com

The cast for Avengers Endgame just finished filming, everyone was hugging each other. Being part of the cast has been one of the best things that has ever happened to you. 

You first made an appearance in Age of Ultron and you’ve been part of the cast ever since. That was how you met your girlfriend. Dating Scarlett was amazing, she was amazing.

Elizabeth walked over to you before pulling you into a hug, after the hug you two started talking for a bit. She was one of your best friends.

While you were talking with Elizabeth Scarlett looked at you, she couldn’t stop smiling. Chris Evans walked up to her, he smiled when he saw the look on her face while she looked at you.

“When are you going to ask her?” He whispered so no one else could hear him.

Scarlett look away from you to look at her friend, the smile never leaving her face. “Later tonight.” Scarlett was planning on asking you to marry her later that night. She knew you were the one for her, you were her one and only.

Once you and Elizabeth stopped talking you began to walk over to Scarlett. You wrapped your arms around her waist before kissing her cheek. “Hey babe.” You smiled at her. You looked at Chris. “Hey Chris.”

“Hey (Y/N). I’ve leave you two be, I’ll see you both later.” He waved and went to go talk to Sebastian.

Scarlett turned in your arms so that she was looking at you, she smiled. “You ready to go baby?” 

You nod. “I’m so ready.” Scarlett had told you that she wanted to stay in and have a nice dinner where it was just you two. You were all for spending time alone with your girlfriend.

**xxxxx**

“You sure I can’t help with anything?” You walk up behind Scarlett as she’s making dinner, you wrap your arms around her from behind.

She chuckles. “There isn’t, just go relax sweetheart.” Scarlett tilts her head back a little to kiss your cheek. “Dinner will be done soon.”

You nod, you remove your arms but before you go into the living room you pull her into a quick but loving kiss. Once you pull away you walk to the living room, Scarlett watches you for a little bit, she smirks before she goes back to making dinner.

She had a plan on how she wanted to propose to you. Scarlett had picked up your favorite dessert and while you both were eating she was going to ask you to marry her. 

While you both were eating dinner you talked about everything and anything. Next thing Scarlett knew you both were about to have dessert. She went into the kitchen to get the dessert, while she was in the kitchen she took a few deep breaths and she made sure she had the engagement ring she picked out.

You looked up when you heard Scarlett coming back to the table, you saw she had your favorite dessert. Your eyes widened. “You didn’t have to get my favorite babe.”

“I wanted to.” She smiled, she set the dessert down on the table and she kissed your cheek before she sat back down.

Scarlett went to grab her spoon but she pretends to drop it. She knelt down to grab it when you noticed she was kneeling down on one knee and she was holding a small box.

You slowly stood up. “S-Scarlett what are you doing?” You didn’t want to assume anything but to you it seemed like she was about to propose.

She smiled. “(Y/N) the first day we met on set I knew I had to get to know you. As we got to know each other I started falling for you and while we were dating I feel more in love with you every day, you’re the love of my life.” Tears rolled down her cheeks. “(Y/N) (L/N) will you marry me?” Scarlett opened the box showing you the ring.

You bit your lip as tears started rolling down your cheeks. “Of course I’ll marry you!” 

Scarlett stood up, she put the ring on your finger before pulling you into a passionate kiss. Scarlett’s arms wrapped around your waist, one of your hands went to her hips as the other cupped her cheek. You pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.


End file.
